


hot gay sex

by an actual dumbass (actually_elliot)



Category: im sorry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_elliot/pseuds/an%20actual%20dumbass
Summary: draeaeaeamemem and gogoerorgoge have hot gay sex while Samsung Refrigerator is chilling
Relationships: dreamxgogy





	hot gay sex

**Author's Note:**

> this is a serious fic guys dont bully me :'(

dream is the strongest tallest man. gogy is 3'1 and skinny. a twink,

they have hot gay sex while sappsspsnanandnapdnnap is dancing to doja cat

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is so hot


End file.
